Soulmon
DemiDevimonDigimon Masters |to=Phantomon |partner=Chris Connor |n1=(Ko:) 소울몬 Soulmon |s1=Bakemon }} Soulmon is a Ghost Digimon. A Ghost Digimon constructed from a cursed virus program. As it was a Bakemon that took in data of mages that appear in fantasy stories, the black hat it wears raises its magical power. Because of that, its attacks that make use of curses or magic are tremendously powerful. Attacks *'Dark Claw' (Death Charm): Pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Necro Magic': Throw the souls of the dead at the enemy. *'Finishing Trance'This attack retains its original name of "End Trance" in Digimon World Data Squad and "Final Trance" in Digimon Battle. (End Trance): Drops a huge skull on the enemy. *'Energy Drain': Uses strange powers to drain the enemy's energy. *'Ghost Chop': Attacks using small chops. Design Soulmon is a levitating ghost that wears a hat large enough to conceal its face and is covered in a white cloth that hides its true form, leaving only its mouth filled with sharp teeth to be seen. In some media and most notably Digimon Data Squad, it has eyes below its hat which are obscured by it. Etymologies ;Soulmon (ソウルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Some Soulmon are at the Fortuneteller Village. Digimon Data Squad Marcus embarrassed Kristy in front of Thomas when they were visiting his mansion and she hoped bad things would happen to him. That's when a Soulmon appeared in the Real World to play tricks on Marcus. Only could see Soulmon as he was invisible to everyone else. Marcus and the others ignored Agumon's warnings as Soulmon's pranks on Marcus happened more frequently and started to get dangerous. Marcus realized Agumon was telling the truth when Soulmon hijacked a boat and attempted to flatten Marcus. Marcus used a spray to reveal Soulmon's location and attacked him. When Soulmon grew, Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon to fight and destroy Soulmon. Digimon World Data Squad Soulmon is a digivolution in and 's galaxies once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Keramon (Lalamon) or Shamamon (Gaomon) *Dealt 10,000 damage. *Attacked 50 times. *Guarded 20 times. *Have 2000 bits. Digimon Xros Wars A Soulmon fell in Airu Suzaki's trap. Digimon World Soulmon is seen outside Myotismon's mansion. Also while in the Mansion Soulmon are the only "Ghosts" that talk, referring to Bakemon (of whom you recruit) as the stupid one, probably from his lack of speech. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Soulmon card is #127 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 500 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Necro Magic": inflicts 330 damage. * "Finishing Stance": inflicts 310 damage. * "Energy Drain": inflicts 290 damage, with Eat-up HP effect. Its support effect is "Discard 1 Card in DP Slot. Change opponent's Specialty to Darkness." Digimon World 2 Soulmon digivolves from Tsukaimon with 3+ DP and can digivolve further into Phantomon. Wild Soulmon know "Grisly Wing" and "Necro Magic", being the latter its species special attack. Digimon World 3 Soulmon is a Black Champion Digimon card with 10/10. Digimon Battle Soulmon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Phantomon. Digimon Masters Soulmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon digivolved from DemiDevimon. It digivolves into Phantomon at LVL 25, and Piedmon at LVL 41. Soulmon's hat is an accessory item. Digimon Heroes! Soulmon is card 5-901. Digimon Soul Chaser Soulmon digivolves from DemiDevimon and Candlemon and can digivolve to Phantomon. Notes and references